


Riley's Rhink Repository

by RileyRooin



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Angst, Dom Link, Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, Infidelity, Jealous Rhett, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Rhett, Tags Vary By Chapter, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:29:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 9,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16838947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyRooin/pseuds/RileyRooin
Summary: A collection of Rhink drabbles and ficlets. These were originally posted on Tumblr. Ratings vary per chapter.





	1. The New Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on January 17, 2017.

The choice to end things comes swiftly over the Christmas break. It’s become too hard to maintain the lies. The fans are noticing too much. They’re both sure their wives have grown suspicious. And though the decision is mutual, each man deals with it differently.

Rhett hides. When they return from the break, he films GMM, going through the motions, hoping that no one can see the pain behind his eyes. At night, he sequesters himself from everyone. He convinces himself they’ll believe it’s just his introverted personality that’s causing him to stay away. He avoids social media. He doesn’t need any Instagram selfies documenting the torture he’s going through. He tweets once, a throwaway comment about animal crackers that will mean nothing to anyone but Link. He hopes Link will take the bait. He doesn’t.

Link, on the other hand, needs to maintain the illusion that everything is fine. He suggests the new format for the Wheel, telling the crew it’ll be good to change things up. In reality, it’s for a far more selfish reason. If he isn’t put into situations where he might have to be too close to Rhett, maybe, just maybe he can protect his heart. He escapes to social media and takes it into overdrive: tweeting, replying, liking statuses. He seeks out the praise and the criticisms alike. Nothing negative the fans can say can compete with the reprimands he bestows upon himself. He doesn’t engage with Rhett. The pain is too raw for him right now. 

One day, Jen briefs them on the fan reaction to the new Wheel; she mentions that some people are “mourning the loss” of the old one. Their eyes meet across the office. Neither can muster up the energy to care much. How can they, when they’re both busy trying to survive a loss of their own?


	2. Inspired by GMM 1070

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 9, 2017.

They made their way back to their office, laughing and joking with the crew members they passed on the way. They’d changed out of the tie-dye shirts and tight black leggings and were, by all appearances, back to normal. But, once the door closed behind them and Link depressed the lock with an audible click, Rhett knew that they had some unfinished business from the episode.

With no preamble, Link said softly, “On your knees.”

Rhett didn’t hesitate before dropping to the ground. Link’s tone of voice left no room for argument or questions.

“You did such a good job today.” Link ran a hand through Rhett’s hair, tracing his fingertips in small circles on Rhett’s scalp.

Rhett kept quiet, but felt his face warming under Link’s praise and caresses.

“You took your punishment like such a good boy. And you made all those beautiful noises for me…” Link leaned down close to Rhett’s ear, his breath warm and voice low. “But, don’t forget: every crew member who was in there also heard all those noises. And every single fan who watches that episode will, too. They’ll all know exactly what you are. Isn’t that right?”

“Yes,” Rhett breathed out.

Link pulled back to stare him down. “And what is that? Tell me what you are.”

His breath caught in his throat as Link’s eyes bore into his. “A naughty boy.”

“I’m sorry. I can’t hear you.”

“I’m a naughty boy,” Rhett said, a little bit louder.

“Hmm,” Link murmured disapprovingly. He reached behind him, into the waistband of his pants, to reveal the knife, smuggled in from the set. He took it — still in its sheath — and dragged it slowly across Rhett’s throat. “Do you need a little reminder of just how naughty you are?”

Rhett whimpered and backed away. “N-no. Please.”

Link chuckled darkly. “No, of course you don’t. You’ll remember this lesson. You’re a quick learner.” He tossed the knife aside. “You took your punishment. Now I think you deserve something else. C’mere.” He curled a finger, beckoning Rhett forward. As Rhett shuffled closer, Link popped the button on his pants. “It’s time for you to collect your reward.”


	3. Prompt: Jealous Rhett

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt and Will It S’more? Originally posted on Tumblr on July 12, 2017.

“Okay, out with it. What’s your problem?”

Rhett kept his gaze on the dancing flames of the campfire in front of them. He didn’t need to look at Link to know his friend’s eyes were fixed on him, waiting for an answer. He took a long drink from his beer bottle. Finally, he said, “No problem here.”

“You’re so full of shit, man. You’ve been in a bad mood all day,” Link said.

He was right, of course. Rhett did have a problem. And he wasn’t just in a bad mood. He was _pissed_. But, the source of his current agitation wasn’t the kind of thing he could admit to Link. It was one of the dumbest reasons he’d ever been angry; even though he could recognize this, he couldn’t seem to shake the feeling.

“Marshmallows.” The word escaped before Rhett could stop it. It sounded even stupider coming out of his mouth than he expected. His cheeks warmed.

“Marshmallows?”

“Yes.”

“You’re gonna have to elaborate on that one a bit,” Link said.

He still couldn’t look in Link’s direction. “You had to pack marshmallows, didn’t you?”

“Uh, yeah. I’m not going camping without making s’mores.”

Rhett drained the last of his beer and tossed the bottle to the ground at his feet. He knew he shouldn’t say anything more. He should walk to the tent and go to sleep for the night. But, something stopped him from doing it. Maybe it was the alcohol coursing through his veins; maybe it was the fact that the two of them were finally getting a moment alone after the stress of filming season two of Buddy System; or maybe it was just time to finally come clean. “Well, then, I guess you shoulda brought _him_ out here.”

A long silence fell between them. For what felt like an eternity, the only sounds in the clearing were the crackling and popping of the fire. Finally, Link spoke.

“Him? What are you… Oh. Oh, Rhett. You seriously can’t still be upset about what happened. It’s been months.”

“He was all over you, man!” Rhett roared his reply. His words echoed through the silence of the night.

Link didn’t hesitate. Rhett felt, rather than saw, Link moving behind him. When his hands dropped to Rhett’s tense shoulders, he whispered, “Aww, Rhett, c’mon.” His long fingers kneaded the tight muscles, but Rhett wasn’t going to give in that easily.

“You can’t give me a massage to make this better, Link.” He swatted away Link’s hands and got to his feet.

“No?” Link’s arms snaked around him from behind. He traced his hands up Rhett’s stomach so they came to rest on his chest. “You’re so stiff… so stressed… need someone to rub your chest?” He moved his fingers in deep circles on Rhett’s pectoral muscles.

“Not fair to use my own song against me,” Rhett said.

“Since when do I play fair?” Link squeezed him tightly, hugging him from behind as he continued to rub away the tension in Rhett’s chest. Despite himself, Rhett felt his anger starting to melt with each pass of Link’s talented fingers across his muscles.

“I’m being ridiculous, right?”

“A bit, yeah,” Link said, pressing a kiss against his back. “But, you know, you’re kinda cute when you get jealous.”

“Hmm.” Rhett leaned back into Link’s embrace. “I wouldn’t get so jealous if you didn’t flirt so much.”

Link moved so he stood in front of Rhett. “For the record, Jimmy was flirting with me, not the other way around.” He pointed at the fire. “Put that out, will ya?”

“What about your s’mores?”

Link shook his head. “There’s something more important I need to take care of tonight.”

“What’s that?”

“Can’t leave your song unfinished.” He smirked at Rhett. “I think it’s about time I finally worked that booty knot, don’t you?”


	4. What Link Needs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for lovelyrhink. Originally posted on Tumblr on August 4, 2017.

Link needs to forget reality for a bit. He doesn’t tell Rhett this; he doesn’t have to. Rhett knows exactly what Link needs. That’s how it’s always been. When one of them falters, the other steps in to bear the weight of the world. **  
**

Rhett refuses to give Link details of his plans when he shows up early one summer Saturday morning. He simply ushers his lifelong friend into the passenger seat of the Dynasty and starts the journey east. After realizing he’s not getting any information out of Rhett, Link is quiet for much of the two hour drive. Rhett assumes Link will fall into a deep sleep as he usually does on a long car trip, but his eyes remain locked on the road ahead of them, his brow creased with far too many worry lines for a college-aged man.

It’s only when they pull into their destination that the lines smooth out a bit. He turns his eyes to Rhett, a faint hint of a smile playing at the corners of his mouth. “What is this?”

“It’s what you need. Come on.”

He leads Link into the noise and chaos of the busy beach town on the North Carolina coast. It’s got the stereotypical beach boardwalk sights including rides, fried food, arcades, and shops selling overpriced chintzy souvenirs. Just as Rhett knew he would, Link embraces the spirit of the location. With each carnival game, with every bite of the sugary treats, with all of the moments clinging to one another on the adrenaline-inducing rides, Link gradually begins to seem more like himself. His eyes light up in a way that Rhett hasn’t seen for far too long. Rhett watches his dark-haired companion laughing as he wins an over-sized stuffed unicorn from a ring toss game and feels a tugging at his heart that he isn’t sure he has the words to describe.

When the shadows of dusk begin to take over, Rhett assumes they’re going to head back home, but Link grabs his arm and says in a small voice, “Not yet. Please.” So they stay, finding a spot together on the beach for the impending fireworks show. They sit in silence **—** Rhett, Link, and the unicorn **—** until the sky comes alive with unpredictable explosions in time with music piping out of a cheap set of far-off speakers. Link’s focused on the show above them, but Rhett only has eyes for his friend. The sharp lines of his body are illuminated under the flashes of red, white and blue. He wants nothing more than to reach across the sand and take Link’s hand in his. But that isn’t what Link needs. Not tonight. So, Rhett holds himself back and waits, like he always does.

After the show, when they finally leave to make the drive back to Buies Creek, Link can’t stop smiling. As they pull away from the neon lights of the boardwalk, he says, “Hey, Rhett?”

“Yeah, brother?”

“Thank you.” No further words are necessary. Before long, Link drifts off to sleep, his arms wrapped tightly around the unicorn, head resting against the window. He hasn’t been so relaxed in weeks.

Rhett feels another tug at his heart. He gave Link exactly what he needed. It feels good. He only hopes that someday Link will be able to do the same for him. Until then, he’ll keep waiting.


	5. GMM 1170: Will It Chair? (Redacted Scene)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on September 3, 2017.

“When you have a best friend as big as Rhett, sometimes you can’t help wondering if you could replace your furniture with him. So, today, we’re gonna find out,” Link’s voice cracked as he continued, “Rhett’s lap: will it chair?”

Rhett sat on the ground, legs stretched out in front of him. Link lowered himself into a squat over his lap, but hesitated in the air, speaking over his shoulder to Rhett. “Thanks for not wearing a banana hammock for this one.”

Not missing a beat, Rhett looked directly into the camera. “You don’t know what I’ve got on under these pants, brother.”

The laughter of the crew covered Link’s nervous throat clearing as he finally settled down on Rhett’s lap. He sat perfectly still, his face displaying nothing but discomfort. “Right off the bat, I gotta say, this isn’t working for me.”

“What? C’mon, Neal, you aren’t giving it a fair chance! Move around some more. There’s gotta be a spot you’ll like.”

Was Rhett serious? They’d been pushing things so far on Season 12: openly flirting, all but confessing with their words and actions that something had happened between them over the summer. But, essentially grinding his ass against Rhett’s groin on camera? Sure, during episode 999 they’d done it for comedic effect, but things had changed since then. That was before everything that happened while filming the second season of _Buddy System_. This would be taking their dangerous game to a new level. If that was how Rhett wanted to play it, though, who was he to argue?

“Fine.” With a sigh, Link shifted his weight this way and that, as if trying to find a comfortable position. Rhett’s body responded exactly the way he’d expected it to. Link kept his expression innocent as he said, “Why’s it so… pokey?”

The crew roared with laughter again.

“That’s a feature, baby.” Rhett grunted, clearly having a difficult time keeping his tone even as Link continued to roll his hips against him. Even without looking into the monitor, he could tell these movements distressed Rhett. His breath hit the back of Link’s neck in hot, quick puffs of air. He was rigidly hard against Link’s ass.

After a few teasing moments, Link said, “I’m curious what other features you offer.”

“Why don’t you turn around and find out?”

He moved so he was straddling Rhett, their face inches apart. It didn’t take long before their mouths met. Somewhere in the background, Link was vaguely aware of Stevie’s voice saying words like “Cut” and “We’ll crop this part out and refilm the others to make it work” and “Everyone take a long lunch,” but he couldn’t concentrate on anything other than the man underneath him. There were so many other features of this chair to explore. And Link was a curious man.


	6. Tour of Mythicality: The Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on October 15, 2017.

Neither of them talked the whole ride back to their hotel. They were both lost in their thoughts, the magic and adrenaline of the evening still coursing through their veins, making each of them restless. Link fidgeted with his wedding band, while Rhett’s leg bounced as they sat squished together in the back of their Uber. Even after settling their bill and riding the elevator to their floor, neither man said anything.

It wasn’t until they stood outside of their respective hotel rooms that Link finally spoke. “Do you wanna… come in?” His voice was soft, almost shy in the silence of the deserted hallway.

“Yes.” Rhett exhaled this word. He couldn’t explain the strong pull to stay by Link’s side. It was something that had never needed explaining, not through the decades of their friendship. Of course they needed to be together on tonight of all nights.

Once inside Link’s room, Rhett shed his backpack near the door before sinking down on the end of the bed. He watched as Link paced the room, depositing the contents of his pockets on the hotel desk.

Rhett carded a hand through his hair. “We did it. Our first show of the Tour. Can you believe it?”

Rhett didn’t get a verbal answer from Link. Instead, he sprinted toward the bed, knocking Rhett onto his back as their lips crashed together. Rhett recovered from his shock and returned the kiss, running his fingers through the silky strands of Link’s hair.

When they broke apart to catch their breath, Link whispered, “There’s no one I would rather do this with, bo.”

Rhett couldn’t stop the smile growing on his face, knowing his rounded cheeks were giving him away. “I should probably go.”

Link smirked down at him. “You should probably stay.”

Rhett responded by leaning up to give him another long, deep kiss.


	7. Sudden Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied infidelity. Inspired by GMMore 1215. Originally posted on Tumblr on November 11, 2017.

“Maybe we shouldn’t do this; maybe we should quit.”

Even as Rhett breathed this into Link’s ear, he knew people would crank the volume to make out the whispered words. They would probably interpret them as being about the new format of GMM, especially given the very vocal backlash from some parts of the fandom. But, that wasn’t it at all. Despite the vitriol behind some of the comments, he and Link had been making videos long enough to have a thick skin when it came to hateful words.

No, his words weren’t about their career. They were about their relationship.

_Relationship_.

The word still felt strange to think. He should have seen it coming, the inevitable shift from friends to something more, but it had taken him by surprise. The perfect storm of the book release, the tour, and the increase in time spent together had been the catalyst for Link to make the move that set them on this path. Rhett’s mind was flooded with images of being pressed against the door of a dressing room, strong hands gripping his collar to pull him down into their first kiss, shaking fingers fumbling with buttons and zippers, and the strangled moans as they released decades worth of pent-up desire.

It kept happening. On tour stops. In their office. Once, parked in Link’s car when they were supposed to be driving home.

They’d shared plenty of secrets between them over the course of their lives, but never something of this magnitude. It was new, exciting, and more than anything Rhett had ever hoped it could be. It consumed them both, even in the rare moments when they weren’t together. It was terrifying just how easily they’d shifted their lives to accommodate this new layer of their lifelong bond.

Maybe they should quit before they were caught.

“No, it’s too late for that,” Link spoke, reminding him that they were still filming, that they had to focus on the task at hand: addressing the concerns about the new format.

“Oh, is it?” He responded, recovering in what he hoped was a seamless manner.

Link nodded, flashing him a goofy, reassuring grin. He was right. Whatever consequences came as a result of this new secret, they were in too deep to quit anything.


	8. New Year's Eve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on December 31, 2017.

New Year’s Eve will always make me think of you. Our midnight kiss was far from the first time I’d felt your soft lips against mine, but it was the first time since you’d pulled me aside and confessed that you’d fallen in love with me. It was our first kiss since you told me that you couldn’t stop thinking about me. That you needed me. I will never forget your hands on my face, guiding my mouth to yours as I grasped handfuls of silky, dark locks in an effort to ground myself. I tried to remind myself to be cautious, but you were an unstoppable force. Resisting you was never an option.

That kiss was filled with potential. There was an unspoken promise that we would find a way to make this work. That we were meant to be together, no matter the odds stacked against us.

When you pulled back, your eyes were shining as if you were seeing me for the first time. You looked at me as if I was the most beautiful person you’d ever seen. With that look, I believed in the potential of that kiss. I believed in the potential of _us_.

This year, like many since that fateful night, it’s not me you’ll be kissing. It’s not me who will hear your whispered words of affection. I’m not the one who will start the new year wrapped up in your embrace.

But, I will always remember the way I felt that night. I will never forget that brief moment when we both believed we had a chance at a different future. If only that belief had been enough to make it true.


	9. Link's Hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 26, 2018

He has to stop doing this. Rhett tells himself this, yet he continues to open a new tab to type a familiar URL.

It’s stupid. Why does he need to look at pictures of the object of his fixation when he can see the real thing almost anytime he wants? Even as he mentally chastises himself, he knows the answer. There’s a difference between what he’s doing now and the real world. In the real world, things are complicated. There’s too much scrutiny. He doesn’t have the time or freedom to stare, to watch the movements of those long fingers, to appreciate their graceful nature. They’re beautiful, but he has to pretend he doesn’t notice. Here, however, thanks to gifs, he can watch the movements of Link’s hands for as long as he wants without too much fear of prying eyes.

Upstairs, he can hear his family moving around, oblivious to his transgressions here on the couch. He hesitates, the guilt threatening to step in and stop him from continuing. But, he can’t resist.

He knows which blogs to visit. Knows the ones he can count on to capture what he wants to see: The ring fidgets. The suggestive way Link’s hands curl around objects. The fingers brushing against that cupid’s bow. That damn Hungry Hungry Hippos gif that leaves him feeling flustered and confused even though he’s stared at it more times than he cares to admit. 

He tells himself this is just another of his layers. He’ll be over it soon and will find something else to occupy his mind. He’ll move on to something less dangerous. He keeps waiting for it to happen, but his mind continues to be overwhelmed with thoughts of all the things he wants to see those hands doing… All the things he wants to feel those hands doing to him.

“Rhett?”

He starts at the sound of Jessie’s voice from the stairs, the iPad almost hitting him in the face in his hurry to hide the screen from her view. She doesn’t approach as she continues, “You coming to bed soon?”

“Yeah.” His voice is strained, the word coming out as a squeak. “Just finishing up a few things.”

“You aren’t arguing with trolls on Twitter again, are you?”

He chuckles, hoping it sounds more natural than it feels. “No. Reading some comments from today’s episode.” This lie comes easy; it’s not the first time it’s fallen from between his lips.

“Okay, baby. Try not to stress yourself out too much.”

He waits until the soft sound of her feet padding toward their bedroom dulls to a dim muffle before he picks up his tablet again. The gifs that are most taboo are the ones he always saves for last. It’s the ones that feature not only Link’s hands, but his, too. He stares at one of these gifs—their hands intertwined on an episode of Ear Biscuits—and feels a familiar twinge in his heart.

This is what could have been. If they’d grown up in a different time or place, he wouldn’t have to furtively look through images of Link’s hands. He wouldn’t have to create ridiculous situations like escaping a simulation to have an excuse to hold his hand. He could just take Link’s hand in his whenever he wanted to. If things had been different, these gifs would tell a story of a lifetime of intimacy instead of one of missed opportunities.

It’s too late for any of that, though. This fixation on Link’s hands—on Link in general—has got to stop. It isn’t healthy and it isn’t fair to anyone. He should be happy for what he has instead of constantly yearning for more. 

As he makes sure he’s left no digital traces of his time on Tumblr, he swears to himself that this will be last time. It has to be.


	10. Lean Into It

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on June 22, 2018

Shipping was an inevitable part of being in this business. They could ignore it. They could fight it. Or they could lean into it. From a business perspective, there was only one obvious choice. Other creators played up those moments that made the fans wonder, “Is it real?” It worked for those guys, so maybe they should try it, too. After all, it was just a PR decision to bring in more views.

They quickly fell into a comfortable pattern: Flirting on camera. Lingering touches. Innuendos dropped whenever the chance arose. That Instagram story in New Orleans. Guest hosts who implied the ship was real. Everything was going as planned. The buzz on social media was exactly what they’d expected. They’d been getting comments their whole lives about how close they were. This was no different. They were simply taking their natural dynamic and upping the ante a bit. Things were easy and fun.

Neither of them could pinpoint the moment when the shift happened. Maybe it was those long nights when each lay in their respective beds, thinking about the other in ways they’d never allowed themselves to in the past. Maybe it was when they pushed the limits further and further, each sure the other would crack before him. Maybe it was when they wrote the kissing scene into their newest project and spent hours rehearsing it in the privacy of their office. And when stuck in traffic. And in their homes.

Neither knew exactly when the change happened, but they both agreed that leaning into it was the best decision they’d ever made as a duo, PR or otherwise.


	11. Tour's End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on November 11, 2018

Link stood at the counter in front of the line of mirrors in the dressing room, his broad shoulders hunched as he studied his reflection. His glasses lay forgotten on the countertop. Gone was the nervous, giddy energy from before the show. Now, his mouth was drawn into a thin line. He ran a hand along his chin.

Rhett hovered a few feet away, hesitant to break the tense silence. “You okay?”

“Yeah. I’m fine.” Link’s clipped tone suggested the opposite of his dismissive words. He turned his attention to his hair, smoothing a section that was already lying perfectly in place.

Rhett crowded into the space behind him, wrapping his arms around Link’s body.

“Rhett.” Link’s voice was tight. “Don’t. Anyone could walk in.”

“No one’s coming in. They all know the rules.”

“We have the meet and greet soon. Come on, man.” He attempted to squirm out of Rhett’s embrace, but Rhett tightened his hold, squeezing until he felt Link’s body relaxing against his own.

Rhett met his eyes in the mirror. “What’s going on?”

“Nothin’. Let go.” When Rhett didn’t loosen his grip, Link sighed, giving in. “I… I kinda can’t believe it’s over.”

“Yeah. Me, either.” Rhett understood. When they’d conceived the idea of doing a live show like this, neither of them had anticipated the reaction it had gotten. He thought about all of the places they’d visited and all of the Mythical Beasts they’d met. He remembered secret signing missions in bookstores, documented via 15 second video clips on Instagram. The intoxicating sounds of a theater full of people laughing at their jokes and singing along with their songs still echoed in his ears. “But, like I said in the Insta story earlier, it’s not like this is the end of our live shows.”

“I know. Just let me wallow in my moment of melancholy, okay?”

Rhett murmured a small sound of understanding into Link’s hair. No matter how successful future shows might be, there was something bittersweet about the Tour of Mythicality coming to an end. “What do you need from me?”

Link turned in his arms so they were facing each other. “This.” He snaked his arms around Rhett’s waist, nuzzling his face against Rhett’s neck. He started planting kisses up the skin of Rhett’s throat, his mouth wet and warm. “Need you.”

Rhett tilted his head down so their mouths met. They kissed deeply, hands gripping at the fabric of buttoned shirts. Both of them knew they couldn’t take it further. Not right then. That didn’t stop them from letting out soft growls and low, needy grunts. Rhett’s thoughts strayed to all of the times they’d celebrated alone together after each show. Those memories, the ones that wouldn’t appear in the tour documentary, were his favorite parts of the whole experience.

A knock at the door and Jenna’s voice pulled them out of the moment, back into reality. “Guys? They’re ready for you at the meet and greet.”

“Be right there,” Rhett called out before squeezing Link tightly against him one more time. He lowered his voice, breathing into his ear, “Just because the Tour is over, it doesn’t mean this has to end. It’s only the beginning, Link.”


	12. Inspired by GMM 1316

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on April 15, 2018

The headpiece had been taken to the prop room, tucked safely away for another day when Damnyell and Richard would make a return appearance. All of the crew had gone home for the evening. Only the two of them remained on the silent set. Rhett sat in his chair, hands in his lap, watching from under his brow as Link sauntered toward him. He was taking his time closing the distance between them, but the stance of Link’s body let Rhett know that he was going to pay for whatever he’d done during filming.

As his mind raced to determine what exactly that was, he tried his best to defuse the situation with a few words of apology. “Listen, man, I—”

“Shh. No talking. No human grunting.” Link’s words echoed the ones from earlier in the show, but there were no remnants of the soft whisper and the playful scolding he’d given Rhett during the episode. Instead, all of that was replaced with a tone of voice that left little room for misinterpretation.

“Link, really—”

A hand shot forward to catch his jaw in a tight grip. “I said no talking.” Rhett squeaked out a small noise, then clamped his mouth shut. “Mmm. That’s a good boy.” Link held him in place like this, forcing him to maintain eye contact. When Link pulled his hand back, he gave Rhett a dark grin before moving to the space behind him.

Rhett knew better than to turn his head to follow his movements, so he kept his focus ahead of him as he stared at Link’s empty chair. The anticipation over what Link was going to do next caused sweat to sprout under his armpits.

When Link spoke again, his voice was low and close to Rhett’s ear. “So, Rhett, do you think that nuzzling up against me was a good choice?”

Rhett shook his head, biting his lip to keep the the explanation from bursting free. It had been Damnyell, not Rhett, who had nuzzled against him. But, Link didn’t want to hear any of that. Rhett knew there was no point in trying to reason with an angry Link.

“No. You’re right. It wasn’t. I don’t ask for much from you. The only thing I expect from you is a little discretion. What happens between us is just for us.” There were more sounds of movement and then Rhett felt the weight of something falling onto his shoulder. He glanced down to see the leather tails of Link’s flogger draped innocently over his shoulder.

The sight of the flogger was enough to make Rhett’s pulse race. It was Link’s favorite. Link loved using it: marking his territory, letting out his frustrations on the expanse of Rhett’s back. To be honest, Rhett loved it, too: giving himself over to it, the freeing feeling of letting Link take total control. But, it was usually reserved for times when they were away together, when there would be time for aftercare and for Link to soothe the pink welts he’d created. It didn’t make any sense in this setting. If discretion was his concern, why was he pulling out this particular punishment?

Link let the object sit there while he continued talking. “It was bad enough when Jen made those dolls hold hands. She was ship baiting, doing it for a laugh, but you being so cuddly, even when in character, is completely unacceptable.”

Rhett exhaled. Surely he wasn’t really this angry over a little flirting while in character?

“But, you know what this is really about, don’t you?”

When Rhett didn’t respond with any body language, Link pulled the flogger away slowly, dragging the tails across Rhett’s shoulder as he did so. He came to stand in front of Rhett again, arms crossed. The flogger hung from his hand as a reminder of its existence.

“Do you know what you did?”

Rhett shook his head.

“Oh, come on.” Link leaned forward. Then, in a strained voice he said, “Have you started?”

“What? Seriously? Trash talking was part of the competition the other day. Are you mad about that? Or is it because I won? I’m not gonna throw a game! You can’t expect me to do that!”

Link watched this outburst without speaking or interrupting him. When Rhett finished, he stepped forward between Rhett’s legs. “I believe I said no talking.” Link tapped an index finger against Rhett’s lips. “Open.” When Rhett parted his lips, Link roughly shoved the handle of the flogger into his mouth. “Bite down.” Rhett did as he was told, the leather handle acting like a bit between his teeth. “Hold onto that.”

The handle was rough and uncomfortable against Rhett’s tongue and teeth. He felt the heat rising in his cheeks at the feeling of the tails resting against his beard.

Link tilted his chin up. “I don’t care if you beat me in a competition. I don’t even mind you posturing for the cameras. But, I do care when you look at me the way you did during that arm wrestling challenge. When you look at me like you’ve forgotten _exactly_ who is in charge.” He stared down at Rhett’s face. “Do you know who’s in charge?”

Rhett nodded.

“See, I don’t think you do. So, you’re gonna sit here just like this until I’m satisfied that you’ve remembered. I don’t want to hear any sounds or grunting.” He leaned in close, his breath warm against Rhett’s ear. “And then, later? You’re gonna take something else in your mouth that will keep you quiet.” With that, he patted Rhett’s cheek and sank into his chair to take in the show in front of him.


	13. Inspired by EB 144

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on May 26, 2018

Link’s lying face down on the massage table with his eyes shut as he waits for the massage to begin. When he hears movement above him, he assumes it’s the masseuse. Naturally, he thinks nothing of it when he feels a pair of hands land on his back. When the hands don’t move, his irritation takes over. He isn’t paying to have someone passively place their hands on him. He needs a deep massage. He wants it to hurt when it’s over.

“You can begin whenever. Don’t be shy,” he says, trying to keep his tone light.

The masseuse says nothing as his fingers begin kneading the knots from Link’s back. It feels good, but it’s evident he’s holding back.

“Harder. Lower.” Link isn’t one to mince words, especially in a situation where every moment is money spent.

The hands hesitate for a moment, then slide down his back. Their movements this time are exactly what Link needs.

“Mmm,” he sighs contentedly. “That’s it. Just like that.”

When the hands go low enough that the fingers graze the swell of his ass, there’s a strangled noise from the man above him. The noise feels familiar in a way that Link can’t quite explain. He pushes away the feeling, focusing on the way the fingers move against his tense muscles. When they find their way to a particularly tight one, Link can’t help the moan that escapes from between his lips.

“Oh, gosh.”

Link freezes at the sound of these whispered words. He’d know that voice anywhere. He can’t lift his head, can’t open his eyes. But, he also can’t stop himself from speaking. “Rhett?”

The hands pull away from his back. “Shit. Listen, I saw this massage on your calendar and thought it would be funny to pretend to be your masseuse and I–”

“Did I say to stop?”

“What?”

“Keep going. But, do it a little bit harder this time.”

Rhett’s hands are against his skin again. He pauses for a moment before resuming the movements of his hands. “Yeah, sure, whatever you need, Link.”


	14. Prompt: VidCon 2018

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a prompt. Originally posted on Tumblr on June 24, 2018.

“Oh, gosh. Look at this one! She was so sweet,” Rhett says, gesturing to the blonde girl in the red lifeguard hoodie in the picture on his phone.

Link glances at the image, his eyes drooping a bit as he nestles closer to Rhett’s chest. “Mmm-hmm.”

Rhett tosses his phone aside. “Are you falling asleep?”

“No. Of course not,” Link says, his yawn barely covering the lie that escapes from between his lips.

Rhett pulls him closer so that he can feel Link’s warm breath against his bare chest. “We’re finally alone, just the two of us, and you’re sleepy?”

Link’s lips find Rhett’s neck. His kisses are languid, but the open-mouthed wetness of them draws deep moans from Rhett. Link softly sucks and kisses at Rhett’s skin, but then he pulls back to speak again, “They love you.”

In a rare moment of humility, Rhett says, “No. They love you.”

Link’s teeth sink into Rhett’s bottom lip. “They love _us_.” No longer tired, he moves his body so he’s straddling Rhett. “You. Me. Us. That’s what they want. That’s what they need.” To punctuate this point he grinds himself against Rhett.

“Oh, wow,” Rhett says in response, echoing his words from their Instagram story earlier as his mind is unable to produce any other words when presented with the sight of Link wiggling himself against him in such a lascivious way.

Link leans down to plant a kiss on his lips. “You wanna say ‘oh, wow,” baby? Just wait until I’m done with you.”

Rhett blinks up at him. When he speaks again, his voice is breathless. “Yeah?”

Link’s eyebrows jump up onto his forehead. “Yeah, baby. Wanna see what I have in mind?”

Rhett doesn’t have a chance to answer before Link leans down to devour his mouth again. This right here is the reason why VidCon is his favorite time of year…


	15. Airport Drabbles: One Word Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> August 2018 - I was stuck in an airport and requested one word prompts. These are the resulting drabbles/double drabbles.

* * *

**Laundry**

It was an innocent thing. Rhett was using Link’s washing machine until a repairman could make it to his house; it made sense to wash his family’s clothing at the Neal household. But, there was nothing innocent about what was happening between them in that laundry vestibule. Link buried his face in Rhett’s neck, moaning as his friend’s hand encircled him. He’d never been more thankful that the drum of the washing machine was off balance and made a bumping noise that covered the sounds of their muffled cries of pleasure as they made some dirty laundry of their own.

* * *

**Timing**

Their first kiss had come while sitting next to the Cape Fear River, drinking their homemade wine. The next day, Link had proclaimed that they’d been influenced by the alcohol and nothing more. Their second kiss came the night before Link’s wedding. This time, Rhett told him it had meant nothing, even as they had pawed needily at one another. Their third kiss came many, many years later, in the safety of their office, long after they’d built their incredible Mythical empire. Neither man could say who started it, but they agreed that this time, the timing was finally right.

* * *

**Studying**

Rhett watched Link pouring over the notebook in front of him as he prepared for an upcoming exam. Rhett was focused on some studying of his own. Namely, he was studying the curve of Link’s back as he hunched over his desk. Rhett wanted nothing more than to spread his hands over that toned, tanned back and kneed the tension from his shoulders.

“Rhett?” Link’s voice broke through the silence. “I need a break from studying. PlayStation. You in?”

Though he would have happily stayed there, studying his friend, Rhett was ready to give Link whatever he wanted. “Of course.”

* * *

**Moving**

Rhett was accustomed to certain types of movements from Link: fidgety hands playing with his wedding band or a knee bouncing under the GMM desk. Those motion were familiar after a lifetime spent by his side. He knew how to react to those movements. But these new types of movements? Link writhing and twisting under his touches? The way his back arched when Rhett’s mouth found purchase on his neck? The thrust of his hips as they rocked together? Those movements were uncharted territory. Rhett was all too happy to discover and explore all the new ways Link could move.

* * *

**Eavesdrop**

It wasn’t Rhett’s fault. He was a light sleeper; everyone knew that. And, fine, maybe when he’d woken up and heard the labored breathing and strangled sounds of pleasure coming from the hotel bed next to his, he should have rolled over or given some kind of indication that he was awake. Instead, he lay there, ears drinking in the unmistakable slick, wet sound of a hand working itself on an erection. If he’d said something to stop it, he would never have heard the barely suppressed moan as his friend reached his climax and breathed out one word: “Rhett.”

* * *

**Sugar**

“Are they asleep?”

“Finally,” Rhett said, sinking down next to Link so his feet were submerged in the pool, too. “I can’t believe how much candy they ate tonight.”

Link nudged his shoulder. “Just like us at their age. Sugar highs and giggles.”

Rhett nodded. “Remember that time?”

Link laughed, cued in to the memory without further details. “We were so loud! Your dad was furious at us.”

“And we tried to blame Cole.” They chuckled together over the shared memory from so long ago. “I’m glad our kids are friends.”

Link took his hand. “Me, too, Rhett. Me, too.”

* * *

**Pool**

“Desire pooled deep in his belly,” Rhett murmured, eyes fixed on Link.

“What?” Link didn’t look up from his laptop.

“Oh. Something I read online last night.”

Link nodded, hands dancing across his keyboard. “Another line from fan fiction?”

Rhett’s cheeks burned. “No!” His defensive tone did nothing to help sell the lie.

“Uh-huh. You gotta stop reading that stuff, man, or I’m gonna start thinking you might actually be in love with me.”

“I’d hate for that to happen,” Rhett said, hoping the tremble in his voice wouldn’t reveal the reality of the situation. “Your head’s already big enough.”

* * *

**Sky**

Next to him, Rhett was pontificating about something related to the stars. Link had long ago lost the ability to follow along with his words. Instead, they formed a comforting, familiar background noise as they lay side by side on the ground looking up at the wide expanse of the night sky. Link inched his hand closer to Rhett’s until their pinkies connected. Rhett hooked their fingers together, seamlessly continuing his lecture about Orion’s Belt. Link sighed. The sky above them was too big to comprehend, but this thing between them was the only thing that had ever made sense.

* * *

**Breathe**

The door to their office was barely shut behind him before Rhett allowed the breath to escape from his lungs. It hadn’t been easy to be on camera today; Link had been especially radiant and flirty during filming. When Rhett had caught himself staring, he’d quickly corrected, but he knew that there would be plenty of comments about his heart eyes and how “Rhink is real.” Rhett snorted. If only they knew. The only thing that was real about it was how much Rhett wanted it to be true and how oblivious Link seemed to be to all of it. 

* * *

**Sand**

“You keep takin’ pictures like these, people are gonna talk.” Link gestured at the images of him lying on his back in the sands of Fiji.

Rhett slid up behind him, letting his hands trail down the front of Link’s chest until they came to rest at the waistband of his pants. He planted a kiss on the skin behind Link’s ear. “Let ‘em talk.”

Link twirled in his arms so their bare chests were pressed together. “Thought we were waiting for the big reveal in Season 14? Thought I got to be your dirty secret a little longer?”

“You ain’t wrong about being dirty,” Rhett said, taking Link’s phone out of his hand and tossing it aside. “But, secret? Come on, man, everyone important knows. Why do we have to wait?”

“Well,” Link pushed against Rhett’s chest, urging him to fall backwards on the bed. “Maybe I want you all to myself just a little longer.”

“Greedy.”

“Mmm,” Link murmured in agreement, lowering his body on top of Rhett’s. As he mouthed at Rhett’s neck, he said, “And it’ll be good for the views.”

“YouTube analytics. Nice dirty talk.”

“Shut up and kiss me.”

Rhett was happy to oblige.

* * *

**Pine**

He was used to the aching need. He’d been living with it for most of his life. He was used to pushing away his forbidden feelings. He’d been doing that for years, too.

What he wasn’t used to, though, was the way Link had been looking at him lately. His intense eyes had been watching— _ studying _ —him, as if seeing him for the first time. Those eyes were hungry.

He told himself that it was off limits. It was safer to stick with what he was used to. He couldn’t allow himself to have hope for more.

Maybe someday.

But, not yet.


	16. Prompt: Pining/Unrequited Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by an anonymous prompt requesting pining and/or unrequited love. Originally posted on Tumblr on January 29, 2019.

“There you are. What are you doing in here?” Rhett’s smiled faded as he took in Link’s pained expression. “What’s wrong?”

Link shook his head, stepping behind Rhett to shut and lock the door to their office. “We’ve gotta talk about this.”

Rhett agreed; they did need to talk about it. But, right here, right now? “We’ve got a party going on out there. Do you really think this is the best time?”

“Don’t care.” Link shrugged. He sank onto the couch, patting the space next to him. “Rhett, please?”

Begrudgingly, Rhett joined him on the couch. He made sure their knees did not touch. “Say what you need to say, so we can get back to the party.”

Link sighed. “I gotta ask: Are you, like, seeing people other than Jessie?”

“I came out as bisexual, Link. It doesn’t mean I’m gonna cheat on my wife. It’s just… I felt like a part of me had been hidden away for so long. I needed the people closest to me to know.”

“Hmm.”

“Nothing else has changed.”

Link fidgeted with his wedding ring; he wouldn’t look Rhett in the eye. “Are you attracted to me, Rhett?”

Rhett balked. How was he supposed to answer that question in a way that wouldn’t ruin their friendship? He opted for deflection. “You’re my best friend, man.”

Link slid his ring on again. “That doesn’t answer the question.” He lifted his eyes to Rhett’s, gaze hard and unwavering as he repeated his words, “Are you attracted to me?”

“Didn’t expect you’d be the type to act weird about this.” Rhett got to his feet. He turned his back to Link, unable to look him in the eye as he lied to him. “You don’t have to worry about me hitting on you. I don’t think about you that way.”

“Oh.” Behind him, Rhett could hear Link standing. His footsteps grew closer. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. “Never once? In all these years? You’ve never once thought about me that way?” He stood in front of Rhett, eyes vulnerable.

“Link, please…” Rhett couldn’t tell Link the truth. He absolutely could not. Especially not when he was looking at him like that.

Without warning, Link dropped to his knees, his hands gripping the waistband of Rhett’s pants. “You never once imagined me in this position? Never thought about what it would be like to have my mouth all over you?” He leaned forward, his breath hot and wet against the denim of Rhett’s jeans. When his lips collided with the fabric, Rhett knew Link could feel the effect he was having on him.

“Link.” He pulled his hips back. “You’re drunk.”

“I’ve had one drink. I ain’t drunk.” Link was persistent, returning his mouth to Rhett’s zipper. He kissed along the line of Rhett’s growing erection. “Sure does seem like you’ve thought about me that way. In fact, seems like you might even want me, Rhett.”

Rhett drew in a shaky breath. “I’m going back to the party. Get yourself together and join me when you’re ready.” He pushed Link away, not as gently as he could have, and walked to the office door. He was about to yank the door open when he spoke again. “I can’t have you. Doesn’t matter what I want.” With that, he walked out of the room.


	17. Rhett's Belt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on March 10, 2019.

****

**December 2018**

This is not, in fact, a new belt. It’s a belt that Rhett thought was long lost. It’s a belt with quite a bit of history. But, Rhett thought it, like the memories related to it, was just a piece of his shared history with Link that was best left in the past. When his mom pulled him aside at Christmas to give it to him, he wasn’t quite sure how to react. It was a relic of a different time. As he traced his hands along the letters of his name, he was transported back to North Carolina in 1996.

*****

It was the weekend of the State Fair their freshman year of college. Needing a distraction from studying, he and Link had made their way to the fairgrounds. They’d claimed to be visiting ironically, keeping a detached air of disinterest about them in only the way cocky college boys can. When they’d found themselves standing in front of the belt vendor’s stand, they’d listened to his convincing sales pitch about how each belt was hand-tooled right there on the spot. They’d laughed, poking each other in the ribs as they’d looked at the customization options. They’d played Rock, Paper, Scissors to see which of their names would end up on the belt. The two wolves were a last minute addition—Link’s suggestion—to represent the two of them and NC State’s mascot. While the vendor worked on the belt, they’d wandered the fair: eating unhealthy food, showing off for some cute girls at the fair games, and riding rides.

It was only once they were back in the privacy of their dorm room that the mood had shifted. The air between them was fraught with tension. None of the levity had followed them home from the fairgrounds.

Link turned the belt over in his hands, staring down at the brown leather before saying, “You ever think about how it would feel to get whipped?”

Rhett’s pulse quickened at these words. He glanced at Link, not quite meeting his eyes. “You forgettin’ what my dad used to do when he got mad?”

Link clicked his tongue. “That’s different than what I had in mind.”

Rhett’s mouth went dry. His response came out as less of a sound and more of a croak, “Oh?”

With a low chuckle that sent a chill down Rhett’s back, Link ran a hand across his chin. “Wanna try? For research?”

Feeling as though he was having an out of body experience, Rhett found himself dropping to his knees, propping his arms against his bed. “Do it.”

“We can’t… You gotta…” Link seemed to be struggling to form complete sentences, which melted away the last of Rhett’s resistance.

“What do you need me to do, bo?”

“Pants. Off.” Link said, his voice thick.

Even though his face burned, Rhett did as he was told, lowering his pants and boxers down his thighs so he was exposing his bare ass to the one person he trusted more than anyone in the world. “Punish me, Link. Please?”

The first hit took him by surprise. He winced, bracing himself against the hard frame of the bottom bunk as Link reeled back and hit him again. The satisfying sound of the leather cracking against his skin was nothing compared to the way it felt. It hurt, yes, but it was more than that. The warmth that traveled up his spine and down his long legs was unexpected. With each crack of the belt, Link’s confidence grew. Gone was the self-conscious, hyper-focused boy he’d been friends with since the first grade. In his place was a confident man who made Rhett’s body shake with a need he couldn’t articulate.

“It really shoulda been my name on here. To mark what belongs to me.”

Rhett’s forearms burned as he buried his face against the mattress. Link’s words were a honeyed balm against the stinging ache on his backside. He could feel tears on his face; the hard dorm floor dug into his knees. And, yet, he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

With one final slap against his skin, Link joined him on the floor. His hand gently traced the patterns of where the belt— _their_ belt—had left marks on his skin. Rhett whimpered as his hands traveled over the tender skin of his ass, across his hip, and around to the front where he most needed attention. Link’s hands had brought him much needed relief that night as he whispered in his ear about how good he’d been about taking his punishment.

This continued for months. Whenever Link’s stress got too high, he took it out on Rhett’s body. It was always followed by a release of each of their most primal needs. It had been good, but there were no strings attached. It was simply the stress relief they’d both needed. But, then, Link had met Christy, and everything between them stopped abruptly. They’d stayed together as friends, but agreed never to speak of this again. They’d both thought it was for the best.

*****

Back in the present moment, Rhett hesitated before posting the picture. He knew that Link didn’t use Instagram, but that didn’t mean he didn’t see the things Rhett posted there. Rhett was sure it would only be a matter of time before his phone would buzz with a message from Link. As expected, it came within minutes.

L: _Is that The Belt?_

Rhett smiled as he quickly replied: _Yes._

L: _Thought you’d lost it._

R: _I guess not. Mama brought it with her._

L: _So, you lied to me._

R: _No, no, no. I never lied._

It took Link a long time to respond. When he did, it was with seven simple words that raised goosebumps on Rhett’s skin: _Oh, you lied. You’re gonna be punished._

Rhett couldn’t wait to accept that punishment.


End file.
